


The Little Things

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute puppies, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: "I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face. Please, please can we keep it?"





	The Little Things

Jiwon and Junhoe were walking back to their apartment after shopping for groceries. They were walking past storefronts, walking side by side while holding each other's hands, and with bags of groceries on the other. They are strolling leisurely, Jiwon just happily holding his boyfriend's hand while the younger talks about the items he was looking at the store fronts.

 

As they were about to cross the road to go their apartment complex, Junhoe remembered a place he wanted to visit. He pulled on their intertwined hands and looked at Jiwon, "Hey babe, can we visit one more shop before we head home?"

"Sure babe."

 

Jiwon was a little dumbfounded as they entered the shelter. His ears was filled with the noise of the animals there. They were greeted by a girl at the reception desk, "Hello, welcome to Youngin Animal Shelter." She smiled at Junhoe and said, "Mr. Koo, you're back. Have you decided already?"

 

Jiwon squeezed the other's hand lightly to get his attention. Junhoe shyly smiled at his boyfriend but addressed the girl first. "Hi Jennie, well could you please just give us a minute?"

"Sure. I'll just check on the dogs first. Just ring the call bell if you need me."

 

"Babe, what is this?" Jiwon asked as soon as the girl was out of sight.

"I'm sorry. I know we haven't talked about it yet. But it's just that, I happened to walk here the other day. And I saw the animals here and they are all so cute. And there was this one Maltese dog that is so cute and squishy and it kind of reminds me of you and I wanted to adopt her right there and then. Then I realized I should talk to you first, but I don't know how to tell you. So I just pulled you here and--"

Jiwon puts his hands at Junhoe's shoulder to stop him. "Babe, slow down." He laughed a little at how his boyfriend is being cute right now. Junhoe looked like a child being scolded so Jiwon couldn't even feel mad at him.

"So, tell me. You wanted to adopt a dog then?" Junhoe just nodded at him.

"But you know what I feel about them right?" He nodded again, then began explaining himself. "I know, that is why I don't know how to tell you. I'm sorry, I know we should have talked about it before walking here." Junhoe felt guilty so he looked down between them. Jiwon sighed and started again, "Babe, I--"

He was cut off when there was a sudden barking coming closer and closer to them. Until a little Maltese dog was now in between their feet, looking up at them, barking excitedly. Jiwon tensed a little, which Junhoe immediately noticed. So he reached out for his boyfriend's hand and held it. He looked at him directly in the eyes. But he was suddenly distracted again, as the puppy hiked its foot at his leg. He crouched down to pet the puppy. "Hi, how are you? We meet again huh?" he asked the puppy, wagging its tail fast as Junhoe pets her. Then he looked up again at Jiwon pleadingly, "I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face. Please, please can we keep it?" He said as he cooed at the puppy in his arms.

 

Jiwon couldn't deny that Junhoe looks really happy with the puppy. And he loved his boyfriend so much to deny such request. Don't get him wrong, he's not that afraid of dogs. Maybe of big, scary, growling dogs. But cute, small dogs, he could still handle. As Junhoe got up with the puppy in his hands, he looked at Jiwon seriously. "Look babe, I'll understand if you would not agree with this. After all, we haven't actually talked about it. Whatever your decision will be, I'll accept it, okay?" Then he looked back puppy and talked to it playfully, "Isn't that right? You won't be upset, right?"

Seeing his boyfriend like this just makes Jiwon love him more. So he just blurted out, "Okay, let's do it?"

 

Junhoe's eyes widen as he heard those words. "Wait, really?" he asked, completely shocked and overwhelmed. "Oh my god, babe. Really?" He repeated. Jiwon hummed in approval and he was suddenly hugged by Junhoe, managing not to crush the puppy between them.

 

"Bbangdaeng, where are yo-- oh there you are!" Jennie called out, then saw that the puppy was being held by Junhoe. "I'm sorry, she must have sensed that you are here again. So she just ran off when I opened her cage. She didn’t bother you that much, did she?" She said as he reached out to get the puppy back from them. Junhoe reluctantly handed her to Jennie. "No she didn't. She's actually a good girl," he said. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" he said again, but to the puppy.

 

"Well, have you decided yet?" Jennie asked as she got behind the reception desk, putting the puppy at the table in front of her. The dog just sat there wagging its tail while looking everywhere.

"Yes." Jiwon started. "He-- uh I mean, we will adopt her." Jiwon said as he looked at Junhoe, eyes brimming with tears as he looked back at him. He put his hand on Junhoe's waist and pulled him closer to his side. Junhoe mouthed a 'thank you' to him and hugged him back.

 

Jennie provided them with some forms to fill-up. After signing everything up, she presented them a certificate of adoption for 'Koo Bbangdaeng'.

"Well, congratulations to you two. Please take care of her, okay?" She said as she handed them the papers. Junhoe gladly accepted it and replied, "We will. Thank you very much."

She carefully placed the dog in a plastic carrier so that they could easily carry him. Junhoe looked so pleased and happy, and Jiwon couldn’t help but smile.

 

\---------

 

It's been five days of having Bbangdaeng around, and Jiwon and Junhoe were almost getting the hang of it. Almost. Of course they still have a lot of things to know and get used to, but they are getting there.

 

And with that, Jiwon have also been working from home for five days now. He told Hanbin that he will send him the track today, but he still would not be able to drop by the studio, afraid to leave the puppy alone at home. Hanbin cooed at him and said, "Aw, daddy duties. Junhoe must be proud." To which Jiwon just scoffed and ended the call.

 

Junhoe is glad that Jiwon is at home with Bbangdaeng, but he couldn't stop feeling guilty for having to put the responsibility of taking care of her to his boyfriend. But Jiwon assured him that it's alright and he can manage, and Junhoe couldn't be more in love with him.

 

But when Jinhwan texted him at lunch, telling him that he will visit them, bearing a welcoming gift for their puppy (some dog food and toys), he smiled widely seeing the picture the eldest sent him. Jiwon was sitting on the couch, focused on his laptop, and Bbangdaeng curled up in a ball on his side, while Jiwon caressed her with his free hand. But his smile slowly disappear as he felt a tiny bit jealous. He wished he could take the rest of the day off and just go straight home and spend more time with them. He didn't though, but he surely had a hard time concentrating at his work for the rest of the day.

\--------

The next morning, neither of them needs to go to work because it's Saturday. And as usual, Jiwon gets up early. As he opened their bedroom door, he was greeted by a very eager Bbangdaeng, almost leaping at him when she saw him. He easily crouched down and picked her up. "Good morning." He said as if talking to a child. "What do you want to do? Do you want to eat first, or walk first?" he asked the puppy. She barked back at him and he laughed. "Okay, okay. You could eat first then." He put the puppy down, and went to grab the bag of dog food from a shelf. He poured it in the food bowl and replenished the water bowl. "Eat well okay."

After washing his face in the bathroom and tidying himself up, he went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

 

Junhoe wakes up to the smell of food being cooked. He stretched his limbs as he sat up on their bed. He then suddenly smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with the two love of his life. He excitedly got out of bed and leaped to the kitchen. He was welcomed by Jiwon's back as the other was cooking diligently in front of the stove. He also noticed Bbangdaeng sitting closely at Jiwon's feet. "Hey, Bbangdaengie, could you please step aside? I might step on you if keep sitting close to me." Jiwon said to the puppy. Junhoe could help but smile, and stride to where Jiwon is and give him a back hug. The older got startled and almost dropped the pan he was holding. "Good morning babe." Junhoe whispered as his kissed Jiwon's shoulder.

 

"Babe, you startled me. I almost injured us all." He said almost pouting. Junhoe giggled and apologized to his boyfriend. After kissing him again on the cheek, he sat down on the chair at the dining table. "Come here girl, come here," he called out to Bbangdaeng. To which the puppy immediately ran to him, licking his cheeks when he picked her up. He was enjoying playing with the puppy in his lap.

 

Jiwon finished cooking their food and went to the shelves to grab some plates and utensils. Suddenly, the puppy jumped off of Junhoe's lap to follow Jiwon, trailing at him as go around the kitchen to gather the dishes.

Junhoe frowned a little at that. When Jiwon came to the dining table, he saw the frown on the other's face. "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" he asks as he put down the dishes at the table.

"She clearly likes you more," Junhoe said, pouting a little.

"Wait, who?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Bbangdaeng," he muttered. Jiwon almost didn't hear what the younger had said.

"Bbangdaeng? What do you mean?"

"I said, she likes you more than she likes me."

"Babe, are you.. are you jealous?" Jiwon grinned as he saw Junhoe pouting even more. How could he be so cute early this morning.

"No I'm not. It's just that, you spend more time together, so naturally she would choose you."

Jiwon walked towards him and crouched in front of him. "Why would she have to choose? Babe, you're so cute, you know that?" He said as he squished his cheeks.

"She always welcomes you whenever you come home after work. And she cuddles with you as you rest on the couch or  on the bed. She loves us both, alright?" He cups the younger's face.

"And I love you," he continued and leaned forward to kiss him.

 

As they separated, the smile on Junhoe's lips grow wider and he can't help but blush at the cheesiness of it all. After Jiwon arranged the dishes at the table, he picked up Bbangdaeng and said, "You know what? Your dad feels jealous because of me. He thinks you like me better. I think you should go and comfort him, okay?"

Junhoe could see the teasing look on his boyfriend's face. "Hey, stop it," he said.

Jiwon just grinned and held the puppy in front of Junhoe, and he takes her in his arms. When the puppy snuggled comfortably in Junhoe's lap, Jiwon kissed him on his temple then sat down beside him. Junhoe just scoffs at his boyfriend's antics.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no good. I'm so sorry about this haha


End file.
